Pikachu: Pokemon Member Of The Justice League
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Snatched from his home planet by parasitic aliens Pikachu was trapped. One day his captors invaded a planet called Earth. Finally escaping, he banded together with a team of heroes the invaders were defeated and sent packing. With no way back home Pikachu chose to make a new one on earth becoming part of the Justice League. Pikachu/Justice League *Justice League 2001-2004 series*
1. Chapter 1

**Pikachu: Pokémon Member Of The Justice League Prologue**

 _Leaving home for the first time is difficult enough as it is, but when you're actually kidnapped its literally unbearable._

 _Stolen from his home planet by a race of parasitic aliens Pikachu and a number of other creatures known as Pokémon were taken. So far his home world under heavy lock and key there was practically no hope of ever seeing it again. The parasites subjected their new captives through a number of experiments and inexplicable tortures that no one should ever be victimized to._

 _One by one each of the Pokémon perished until only Pikachu remained._

 _This is at which point where Pikachu had resigned himself on never seeing his home again, but he would not give in to these monsters. Pikachu's hatred for them and will to live was so strong that it kept him alive._

 _Pikachu made a solemn vow that one day he would somehow escaped and when he did. Oh there will be hell to pay. He'd make these parasites regret the day they ever took him from his planet even if it cost him his life._

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Halloween! I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **Also, I lost one of my jobs today. Good news is I have more time to write, bad news I need to go looking for a new second job again. Sucks, huh.** **So for the time being you guys have me for however long that'll be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikachu: Pokemon Member Of The Justice League Chapter 1**

J'onn, Diana, Green Lantern, and Flash managed to regroup in Metropolis to think of a new strategy and rescue Superman and Hawkgirl from the Invaders.

You see in light of the information J'onn had provided the hero's about how the Invaders had destroyed Mars, sucking it and its inhabitants dry leaving him the only surviving Martian in the entire universe. Now after accidentally being awakened from their paralytic slumber the Invaders had moved on to do the exact same to Earth.

The hero's had split up into two groups of two and one group of three in order to destroy factory's set up by the Invaders that would block the sunlight. J'onn had explained that these aliens are nocturnal.

Unfortunately none were able to succeed. What's worse is that Batman had been lost in the middle of an escape while Superman and Hawkgirl were captured and are now held prisoner by the enemy.

Now the rest are sneaking into the Metropolis factory to get them out. But they had to work quickly. J'onn notified the others that he sensed the leader of the Invaders is fast approaching Earth and would arrive very soon.

The Imperium.

Judging by the broodingly tight expression J'onn had on his face as he mentioned this the Imperium's coming does not bode well.

With no time to waste Flash had caused a distraction they were able to sneak inside the factory.

With J'onn acting as the guide he led them through the factory to where he could feel Hawkgirl and Superman were imprisoned.

A couple of times this small group was almost caught by some guard rotations, but J'onn made quick work of them.

The action did creep Green Lantern, Flash, and Diana out a little, but it did the trick.

They were getting close when J'onn sensed a presence behind a door that they were passing. Not one of the two they were looking for, but one that still needed assistance. No, that's putting it mildly. This soul was crying out for help. As the others continued moving forward J'onn involuntarily approached this door as if he was being drawn to it and put a hand on it to get a better read on the sentience creature hidden here. The strange thing about it is that J'onn couldn't get a full reading on it. It's as if it's being intentionally blocked from it. Whatever the Invaders had behind there the Invader's certainly didn't want anyone to find it.

That's going to change right now.

Diana finally caught on that J'onn was no longer with them.

"J'onn," said Diana, drawing the others attention to her to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing?"

J'onn failed to respond making them far more anxious. If they stayed too long in one place they'd be discovered.

J'onn simply ignored them. Going by memory J'onn opened the door revealing what's inside.

Three of the Invading Parasites spun around to in their direction the moment the door opened. J'onn's attention wasn't focused on them.

Instead J'onn's eyes were trained on the device behind them radiating with electricity. In the center of this machine is the source of the mysterious unknown presence J'onn could feel from outside.

In the form of what appears to be a small, chubby, and yellow looking mouse.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Here's Pikachu!**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this a good start to a brand new year! ;D**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations in the storyline plot of Justice League because of Pikachu's added presence for various reader amusement everywhere.**

 **Pikachu: Pokémon Member Of The Justice League Chapter 2**

With J'onn as distracted as he was the task is left for Green Lantern and Flash to dispatch the pair of Parasitic Invaders that stood by monitoring the machine.

The same time they raised their weapons Green Lantern and Flash sprang into action before any alarms were raised. They were lying on the ground in seconds lifeless.

"What is this thing," said Flash, bewildered by the creature.

None of them have a clue. Honestly the creature in the containment field appears like an unknown species of mouse, but the size says opposite. It's far so much larger than that.

J'onn had quickly dug deep into the minds of the now two dead Parasitic Invaders so he knows how to shut down and release the creature inside.

J'onn punches in the correct code into the controls. Within seconds the machine shuts down and the containment field holding it there disperses. The little one had been floating inside while curled in a tight ball. J'onn deftly catches it in his arms before it could drop onto the floor.

The others crowd around with Green Lantern still being on high alert for any enemy troops that might sneak up on them in this compromising position. From the impact that lands him in J'onn's arms the little mouse slowly begins to wake up.

Regaining its senses the mouse like creature shakes its head to get any lingering grogginess off its mind. It then blinks and stares at them with wide eyes.

"Pika...," it murmurs, blearily.

"All right. I'll say it one more time. What the hell is this thing," said Flash.

Shrugging, Green Lantern said "Don't look at me. I've been across the galaxy and I've never seen anything like this before."

"J'onn," said Diana, questioningly.

Shaking his head, J'onn said "I, also, have never encountered a species like this in my lifetime. I could sense this creature's agony even from out there. Much like my own people had been victimized at the hands of these Parasites I can't let it be held here for any longer. It deserves to be free."

"Look this is nice and all, but we have to get moving. More of the enemy can arrive at any second," reminded Green Lantern, firmly.

J'onn hates to admit it, but he's right.

As the others start to move out J'onn kneels and places the unusually sized mouse onto the floor. Hopefully the little one can find its own way from here on out.

Briefly patting it on the head between its long, pointed, and perked up ears, J'onn said "Good luck, Little One."

J'onn then lead the way back out into the corridor.

Cocking his head cutely in an impish manner, tail erect high, Pikachu said "Pika."

So the group of four pushed on unaware they had a little tagalong following their trail from behind.

Luckily J'onn, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash didn't come across any other hindrances on the way to their destination.

"We are close now," reports J'onn, everyone else keeping a lookout so he doesn't get distracted with his job in the mission.

They came to another tightly locked doorway.

Pressing his palm against it J'onn extended the reach of his telekinesis to sense if their comrades are present behind the door.

"I sense they are somewhere beyond these walls," said J'onn, in a monotone voice.

Diana gives it a try, using her superior strength. She pushed with all her might, but it won't budge.

Resigned that she's not going to be able to do it, Diana said "It's no use. We'll have to find another way."

"Stand back," said Green Lantern, placing a hand on her shoulder for Wonder Woman to move out of the way.

Wonder Woman then gets out of the way so Green Lantern can get to work in slicing an opening so they can get in.

As Green Lantern was working J'onn cranes his head, sensing the Imperium has almost reached Earth.

Grimacing, J'onn said "We haven't much time left."

Finally a circular hole was created allowing them entrance.

"Great Hera," exclaimed Wonder Woman.

Superman and Hawkgirl are restrained, hanging upside down from the ceiling and unconscious.

The other three rush inside to get them down, but J'onn isn't as hasty. Instead of allies J'onn catches a looming atmosphere of danger screaming at him from all over the place.

Freezing in alarm, J'onn said "Wait. Something is not right."

Right at that exact moment Hawkgirl's and Superman's eyes snap open unveiling blood red irises.

It's a trap!

The Parasitic Invaders used their stolen shape shifting abilities to fool them.

Too late to react knockout gas was released from panels around them.

Inhaling the gas all of them began coughing as it got into their systems, slowly collapsing onto the floor and drifting into unconsciousness.

Coughing, Wonder Woman said "Lantern…your ring…"

Straining to lift his arm, Green Lantern said "Can't focus. Can't…"

Green Lantern fell.

Their job done the two imposters dropped from above, shifting back into their true forms, and staring down in satisfaction at the new prisoners.

From a hiding place where he easily avoided breathing in the gas where absolutely no one can see him Pikachu watches on in fear and shock terrified what might become of this.

They're in trouble.

But what can Pikachu do?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all had a very satisfying 4** **th** **of July as I did!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations in the original storyline plot Pikachu's added presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe?**

 **Pikachu: Pokémon Member Of The Justice League Chapter 3**

It's lucky Pikachu is so small and stealthy otherwise there'd be no chance what he's currently doing right now would actually work realistically in a sense.

After J'onn, Green Lantern, Diana, and Flash had been immobilized by the gas the imposters that had been posing as their captured friends called for others that had been patiently waiting on standby to apprehend them. The four of them are soon restrained and easily carried away in their unconscious states.

During the transport Pikachu takes big precautions to make sure he moves around unseen to any Parasitic Invaders eyes, in a manner of speaking about this.

While Pikachu was tailing the group those leading it received news particularly about him. Turns out Pikachu has now been discovered missing from his containment unit in that power chamber. That certainly didn't take them very long. They're looking for him. Pikachu should've expected this. Judging by the trap the Parasitic Invaders had set up for those for they already would've been on high alert and keeping track of their movements. It was only a fair assessment that they would've figured that out soon afterwards.

The one thing in Pickachu's favor is that none of them seem to know where he is. So the element of surprise is still in play. So Pikachu will be taking full advantage of this for as long as he possibly can in the long run.

Eventually he tails them to an immensely large and open room that basically is the center of the entire factory where the main core is kept.

Here are the real Hawkgirl and Superman. They were imprisoned here instead all along. Hawkgirl and Superman watching helplessly as their friends are then attached to the exact same wall they're stuck on in front of a massive platform overlooking them. Superman does try to break free, but is unsuccessful and is heavily shocked into submission for his troubles.

As he watches from a brand new hiding place the fur on Pikachu's neck stands on end and tiny bolts of electricity spark across his cheeks as his body tenses in anxiety. Practically every single Parasitic Invader inside the facility is gathered here in one area.

Something big is about to go down.

Question is what?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year!**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **What moment in the upcoming scene do you believe Pikachu should make his grand entrance in the altercation? I have a general idea, but I'd like to know your opinions about it.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend, Magnolia Dolittle, The Vinsmoke Bride, Mandalorian: The 2** **nd** **Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
